The Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (Indiana ADC) has provided valuable resources and educational opportunities at various levels to date. Specifically, the Indiana ADC has provided research opportunities for existing and new faculty, as well as a wealth of community programs for lay and professional caregivers alike. Given that the numbers of elderly and subsequently, the number of elderly suffering from dementing disorders will continue to increase, the Indiana ADC and particularly the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC), will continue to provide multidisciplinary educational opportunities. In order to met the familial and societal challenges imposed by the increasing number of elderly, we must provide advanced training programs for young clinical and research faculty. In addition, community bound family and professional caregivers will need on-going education and support if they are to continue to provide the right amount of direct care to our cognitively impaired elderly. The EITC therefore has set the following goals in place to meet these demands: (1) to provide opportunities for advanced training and research experience for young medical and other professionals through the clinical, neuropathological and genetic cores of the Indiana ADC; (2) to provide educational seminars and workshops to family caregivers to equip them better to care for AD patients at home; (3) to provide ongoing educational programs for community-based health care professionals, i.e., staff of long-term care facilities, adult day care programs, respite-care services and in-home health care providers; and (4) to evaluate the effectiveness of the training educational programs. A variety of educational methods and evaluation strategies are proposed to accomplish the goals of the EITC.